


浩珉｜Dear Deer

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	浩珉｜Dear Deer

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

鄭允浩 x 沈昌珉

東方神起退伍後的第二個綜藝錄製現場，沈昌珉站在講台前，表情真摯地說我想一直黏著哥一起走。

鄭允浩坐在台下，抑制不住嘴角笑容地看沈昌珉語帶驕傲解釋著這句話代表的意義。他看著沈昌珉退伍後淬煉得更為成熟的俊朗面孔，神色飛揚地在台前說著話，忽然一股難以抑制的熱潮湧上眼眶，不禁有些赧然地抬手遮住了自己的臉。

從指縫間望向沈昌珉時不小心對上了視線，鄭允浩的腦中不知怎地陡然浮現初見沈昌珉時，小孩怯生生望向他的模樣。他只能洋裝若無其事地將頭撇向一邊，試圖壓下逐漸聚集在鼻尖的酸澀，聽著沈昌珉軟軟的語調繼續著話題。

他心想，我們昌多，長好大了呀。

沈昌珉與一般的偶像有一些不同。

他從最初就是誤打誤撞地進了演藝圈，像一頭不小心闖進獅群的小鹿，一時找不到出口，索性便待在了裡頭。無論外頭如何腥風血雨彼此廝殺，沈昌珉總是安安靜靜、好整以暇、有些固執且倔強地走著自己認為正確的路，不爭不搶，無欲無求。

然而鄭允浩卻和他不一樣。

我本來就是個憑著熱情而活的人嘛，他想。

東方神起這些年來一步步成為了屹立於kpop頂端的存在，當主持人看著字卡如數家珍般逐條介紹他們十幾年來創造的驚人紀錄，鄭允浩總會看見沈昌珉有些不好意思地低下頭，晃動著雙手雙腳，眼神閃閃爍爍地望向他，彷彿沒有鄭允浩在他身邊，他就不曉得手腳該如何擺放。

他總會趁著鏡頭不注意時捏捏他的手指，安撫般地拍拍他的膝頭，看著沈昌珉從一頭不安騷動的小鹿逐漸恢復成泰然自若的溫和模樣。

傲然於世的成績背後是那些難以盡訴的辛苦與汗水，光州少年憑著一股不服輸的傲氣孑然一身來到大城市闖蕩，抱著沉舟破釜的決心誓言站上頂端。年少時已然顯露的奪目鋒芒使人難以忽略，在無數個暗無天日的艱苦訓練後總算登上渴望已久的舞台。

那時的他如一頭年輕而兇猛的獅子，帶著渾然天成的王者風範，亟欲向世界證明自己的能力，滿懷著理想與衝勁，像是要拿下整個世界般來勢洶洶。

鄭允浩有時會想，上帝大概是見不得他那過於熾烈的滿腔熱血，見不得他年少將成王，於是在大火燎原前率先狠狠澆了他一盆冷水。

即使肩負著帶領整個隊伍的責任，當年的他也不過是個方過弱冠的青澀少年。

演藝圈的渾水他淌得懵懵懂懂，背後利益糾葛的複雜是他未曾想像過的陰暗狡猾，腹背受敵，被強拉下王座的鄭允浩彷彿失足跌落谷底的獅子，躲在幽谷的暗處獨自舔舐著那些本不該屬於他的非難指責。

胸口那些鬱鬱難平的憤怒與不理解化作深夜裡一瓶瓶深不見底的酒精，彷彿灼燒著喉嚨的同時才能暫且麻痺那些鋪天蓋地的惡意。像忽然被人一指捏熄了前方熠熠生輝的燭火，失去目標的他隻身一人陷入了無盡黑暗。

而後來沈昌珉回想這一切，他覺得自己像著了魔。

或許從初見鄭允浩的那刻起，就註定了他這輩子都逃不開那雙狹長凜然的眉眼，逃不開站在舞台上閃耀奪目的那道身影。

人生中的前十五年按著父母規劃過得順風順水的孩子首次有了想要守護的夢想，那些他奉為圭臬作為人生準則的淡然處世、循規蹈矩，在面對鄭允浩時化作了百折不撓的固執。

旁人勸他本來也不是非得要走這條路的材料，不如藉此機會就此回去過他低調樸實的人生。

可向來溫和到甚至有些怯生的小鹿這次卻無所畏懼地坐直了背脊，挺起瘦弱的胸膛，說我會跟允浩哥一起守護東方神起。

變聲期後依然柔軟溫和的嗓音清晰而堅定，少年的心思乾淨而剔透，什麼權衡得失利益考量都是多餘。

有鄭允浩在的地方才是東方神起。

說穿了不過就是這麼一個念頭而已。

所以當沈昌珉推開了宿舍最深處的房門，拖著黑色大垃圾袋清掉叮噹作響的酒瓶，按亮天花板的日光燈照亮暗無天日的寢室，最終小心翼翼蹲在鄭允浩身邊，輕輕說著我不會走的，哥也不要走，鄭允浩怎麼也沒想到當初咬著下唇一臉泫然欲泣，嘴硬地喊著我才不是玩玩的孩子，竟然是最終唯一留下的人。那個最初被自己冷眼相待的孩子，總是不發一語埋頭苦練自律極高認真對待所有事情的孩子，出道後被自己護在身後的孩子。

沈昌珉以一種義無反顧的執著，在全世界都背向他們，眾叛親離的時刻，堅定地從鄭允浩的身後，站到了他的身旁。

鄭允浩看著沈昌珉的眼睛，心想，老天終歸還是待他不錯。

你看，這不是把最漂亮的星星，都捧到了他眼前嗎。

眾人都說當兵辛苦，但對鄭允浩而言，卻是他求之不得的正常人生活。

沒有那些面對鏡頭的謹慎，也不需要為了管理身材餓著肚子，更沒有那些為了配合錄影時間而不得不日夜顛倒的作息。對一個從十幾歲便開始過著鎂光燈下高壓生活的鄭允浩而言，軍旅生涯彷彿一場讓他能稍作喘息的長假。

大概是本性使然，即使在軍紀嚴厲的軍隊裡，鄭允浩仍然是令人離不開眼的耀眼存在。

在那之後他們像是一夜長大，跌倒後重新站起的步伐每一步都走得小心翼翼，曾經一無所有後便更加珍惜那些得來不易的亮眼成績。

他們復出得艱辛，形單影隻的兩人默默一肩扛起排山倒海的輿論壓力。

過往備受稱讚的舞蹈擔當與高音擔當要如何填補前人所留下來的空缺，唯一正解只有無窮無盡的刻苦練習。

鄭允浩那雙總是燃燒著鬥志與熱情的眼睛多了些令人捉摸不定的淡漠，以及不願讓人看輕的自負與好勝心。

東方神起四個字成了他的一切，生生以一種不容置喙的強硬融入鄭允浩的血肉之軀，打斷筋骨連著血，是他一生都不會放棄的自負與驕傲，是他要用這一回人生奮力守護的事物之一。

但你若是看得更仔細些，或許能看見在君主內心深處那道堅不可摧的底線後方，有隻漂亮的小鹿正安安靜靜地趴在裡頭，眨著晶亮的大眼睛望著你。

15年的某一天，鄭允浩忽然從經紀人口中得知了沈昌珉決定提前入伍的決定。

那時的他正在公司會議室裡和工作人員討論自己入伍後沈昌珉的個人行程，這件事從他收到入伍通知單的那刻便已默默著手開始籌備，算算也有好幾週的時間。

鄭允浩深知沈昌珉寡淡平和的個性，絞盡腦汁在書房待了三天三夜，手寫了一份長長的清單，上頭全是些他認為就算自己不在身邊，沈昌珉也能夠做得得心應手且樂在其中的活動和行程。

他要確定他傾盡所有去守護的小孩在自己去軍隊時也能毫無後顧之憂地做想做的事情，唱想唱的歌，彈想彈的曲，過想過的人生。

結果沈昌珉出乎他意料地，偷偷地做了提前入伍的決定。

他氣急敗壞一路踩著油門加速抵達沈昌珉家，焦急地甚至連大門的指紋都按不好，最後是沈昌珉穿著廚房圍裙擦著雙手給他開的門，那人眨著一雙不明所以的眼睛看著隊長猶如一頭被惹怒的獅子般步步朝自己逼近。

鄭允浩你幹嘛…

為什麼提前入伍？

他敏銳地捕捉到小鹿眼中一瞬間的驚慌，轉瞬又消失不見。

沈昌珉慢條斯理轉身踱回廚房，爐子上是冒著熱氣的泡菜湯，鄭允浩跟在後頭踏進他裝潢極簡到有些性冷淡的客廳，站在吧台旁看沈昌珉動作熟練地從盛著水的玻璃保鮮盒裡取出一塊豆腐，在掌心用刀子切成塊後丟進煮滾的湯中。

想著年紀也差不多了嘛，而且東海哥跟始源哥也要入伍了，有熟人一起的話也挺好的。

沈昌珉。

鄭允浩難得動了怒，咬緊牙關擠出他多年來捧在心口守護的三個字。

從谷底爬回高處的過程他比誰都印象深刻，那些曾經鋪天蓋地的惡評彷彿一條鋪滿碎玻璃的荊棘路，每走一步都是深入骨髓的痛楚。

那些糾纏著他數年的夢魘，鄭允浩都可以咬牙忍受，但他不願再讓沈昌珉陪著他再度經歷一次那些他本不該承受的辛苦。

我和團隊都計畫好了，我入伍之後你要演戲要solo要發新歌要上綜藝都可以，都沒問題，社長那裡我也商量過了，也和toho team討論過在日本活動的可能性，你如果不想一個人留在韓國，想去日本也行。

昌多，東方神起同時入伍，你知道這代表什麼嗎？你想過這可能造成的結果嗎？

——我想過的。

沈昌珉站在爐子前，熄了火，聲音很輕很輕。

我都想過的。

我知道我們同時入伍代表著東方神起即將迎來將近兩年的空白期，我知道在這兩年之間會有多少人在後方虎視眈眈地覬覦著這一切，我知道當我們兩年後回歸可能早已成了年輕人口中過時的存在，而我更知道你所做的一切，只不過是想要守護這個我們好不容易堅持下來的名字。

可是，允浩哥，我寧願賭這兩年和你一起入伍，一起面對兩年後的第四次工業革命，面對那些我也不曉得會發展成如何的最新科技，面對我們可能會遇上的種種困難與艱辛，也不要一個人度過將近四年的踽踽獨行。

因為對最強昌珉而言，沒有瑜鹵允浩的東方神起就不是東方神起。

而對沈昌珉而言，沒有鄭允浩的沈昌珉也就不是沈昌珉。

鄭允浩的軍隊生活有著極大部分的時間都花在閱讀。當那些蠱惑人心的科技產品不在身邊時，閱讀成了他平淡的日子裡少數的嗜好。

以往的他總是不解沈昌珉為何能在鬧哄哄的後台津津有味地看著那些對鄭允浩而言過於沈悶難懂的書籍，弟弟偶爾也會對自己嘮叨說我們得要跟上時代才不會被淘汰呀哥。

軍隊裡的閱讀材料相較外頭並不算多，但對他而言已是綽綽有餘。

他在閱讀的空檔有時會想起沈昌珉，想起他那一米八的身子，身上還穿著演出服，縮在後台一隅，安安靜靜翻動書頁的模樣。

沈昌珉閱讀時十分專注，自然不會發現來自鄭允浩過於筆直又銳利的目光。

你在看書，我在看你，看你有時會因為書裡內容蹙緊了眉心，有時又會不自覺上揚嘴角的模樣。

軍隊第二次休假的時候，鄭允浩沒回光州，提著簡單的行李按下了沈昌珉位於首爾市區住家的門鈴。

那時距離沈昌珉入伍時間不到兩週，公司安排的行程皆已消化完畢，連續劇宣傳也告一段落，經紀人索性讓他放了假，把握所剩不多的自由時光。

鄭允浩來得突然，沈昌珉倒也應對得從容不迫，交待了幾句後便踩著外出鞋到附近超市採購食材。

待鄭允浩擦著頭髮從浴室走出，那人已經好整以暇地站在流理台前做飯。

到底是在日本共同生活十幾年的關係，彼此的存在像是陽光空氣水那般理所當然。沈昌珉心繫著哥哥軍旅生活不易，高級食材放得毫不手軟，鄭允浩自知廚房人多手雜，乖巧坐在沙發上看著他的電視購物等開飯。

或許是因為太久沒見到哥哥的關係，飯後小酌時沈昌珉喝得比平常多了些。待鄭允浩發現事態有異，按下他欲再度斟滿玻璃杯的手，那人的眼眶早已不知何時紅了一圈，酡紅著臉笑嘻嘻地看著自己。

傻孩子，喝這麼多明天起床會很不舒服的啊。鄭允浩也有些微醺，但至少他的神智還算清醒。稍稍使力便輕鬆抽走了沈昌珉手中的玻璃瓶，伸長手臂放到餐桌的另一端。

沒有了瓶身的支撐，沈昌珉順勢趴在了桌上，腦袋枕在手臂，眨著一雙被酒精醺得微紅的雙眼，看著鄭允浩。

「軍隊有意思嗎？」他忽然沒頭沒腦地問。鄭允浩沒料到他的問題，愣了愣，「挺有意思的，和之前的生活…很不一樣。」

「是哦……」沈昌珉聽完他的回答有些無精打采，趴在桌上有一下沒一下地轉殘留著些許液體的玻璃杯。

「我倒是過得挺沒意思的。」

沈昌珉的聲音很輕，比起和鄭允浩交談，更像是獨自一人喃喃自語的夢囈。

「一個人上舞台…一個人唱歌…一個人跳舞，都很沒意思。」

鄭允浩靜靜地看著他拉起了自己的手指把玩。沈昌珉喝醉時像沒長大的孩子，總會讓他不由自主地想起當年他拉著自己衣角有些怕生的青澀模樣。

他抬手摸了摸沈昌珉蓬鬆柔軟的腦袋，心情有些難以名狀地開口：不是還有珉豪圭賢他們陪著你嘛。

要是被那幾個人聽見沈昌珉說他們沒意思，估計又要鬧騰好幾天，喝醉了也不知道收斂一下。

沈昌珉只是笑，睫毛沾染了因酒醉而分泌出的淚水，在燈光下閃爍分明。他只是笑，臉埋在手臂裡，只露出那雙漂亮多情的大眼睛，看著眼前的鄭允浩。

「但他們都不是你。」

「大阪演唱會結束後我就在想，能跟哥一起入伍真是太好了。」

「哪怕只是早一天，都想要趕快重新和你一起站上舞台。」

「因為我們兩個一起，才是真正的東方神起。」

鄭允浩的喉頭忽然像是被哽住了一樣，他看著沈昌珉十多年如一日清澈通透的眼睛，這才發現其實他一開始心裡根本沒打算給沈昌珉一個位置。

他的夢想、他的熱情，他那些未完成的抱負，爭先恐後地試圖在他年輕氣盛的軀體裡狂躁不停，而沈昌珉，不過就是另外一個隨時可能走出他生命的過客。

可沈昌珉太認真，太執著，他的一切都太純粹乾淨，就像是一頭涉世未深的小鹿，眨著玻璃珠般美麗的眼睛，不計後果地跟著自己。

拉著他的衣角，陪著他走過那些暗無天日的曾經。

而鄭允浩這麼多年看著看著，最後一不小心就將自己也交了出去，他的生命、靈魂、愛情。沈昌珉用一種不容置喙的堅定，硬是在他內心最柔軟的位置，生生佔有了一席之地。

小王子說：「什麼叫馴養？」

「這是件被遺忘的事。」狐狸說：「馴養就是建立關係…」

「建立關係？」

「不錯。對我來說，你只不過是個小孩，跟其他成千成萬的小孩沒有分別，我不需要你，你也一樣不需要我。我對於你也只不過是一隻狐狸，跟成千成萬其他的狐狸一模一樣。但是，假如你馴養我，我們就彼此互相需要。你就是獨一無二，我也將是世界上僅有的…」

鄭允浩反手關上房門，沈昌珉慵懶地掛在他身上與他交換呼吸，唇舌交纏間兩人跌跌撞撞地坐上了床。

他們對坐著，鄭允浩開始著手一件件除掉沈昌珉身上那些價值不菲的高檔貨，在沈昌珉綿延不絕的溫暖親吻中含糊不清地開口：「昌多……」

「嗯？」

「你願意馴養我嗎？」

假如你馴養我，我們就彼此需要，你就是獨一無二，我也將是世上僅有。

他看見沈昌珉愣了愣，很快地又笑起來，被他吻得有些紅腫的雙唇貼上來，然後聽見他調侃般的柔軟嗓音：

「什麼呀，你原來在軍隊裡看了小王子嗎？」

鄭允浩進入時沈昌珉忍不住撐起身子摟住了他的頸子。那人壓著他肌肉線條分明的腿欺了上來。他的世界裡鋪天蓋地都是鄭允浩的氣息，而他的世界也不過就是鄭允浩的懷抱那麼大而已。

鄭允浩看著身下的人眼角還噙著眼淚，那雙漂亮的眼睛依然死死地盯著自己，而在那雙眼睛之中，除了他，什麼都沒有。沈昌珉的眼裏深邃得有如汪洋，卻清亮得像星光，簡直要將鄭允浩的心給掘了去。

他忍不住又低頭去吻沈昌珉，看著他從少年時就看著長大的孩子在他身下情動得難以自己。鄭允浩覺得自己這輩子大概都要栽在這裡了，就算沈昌珉要他的心，他也會二話不說地刨出來遞上去。

「昌多，你會馴養我嗎？」

鄭允浩貼著沈昌珉的耳朵輕輕地問。

沈昌珉的手被他扣到了床頭，汗水沿著他線條姣好的肌肉紋理在光裸的背上遊走，最後落在床單上開成一朵朵豔麗的花，他看著沈昌珉在一片意亂情迷中仍然試圖維持最後一絲清醒，聽見他在自己不停歇的撞擊下斷斷續續開口：「我的人生裡一直都只有你這隻該死的狐狸……」

而他將自己的臉埋在了沈昌珉不斷起伏的肩窩，低低地笑起來。

鄭允浩退伍的那天，沈昌珉難得動用了自己為數不多的休假，穿著帽衫牛仔褲坐著經紀人的車直接就去了他家。

打開鄭允浩家過於氣派的大門時那人還穿著離開軍營時的迷彩服，手叉著腰給家人打電話，轉過身看見他時笑得眼尾的紋路都深刻了起來。

他看著鄭允浩匆匆忙忙地找了個理由掐掉了通話，朝著他張開雙臂時沈昌珉沒多想就撲了上去，鄭允浩擁抱的力道大得讓他一瞬間以為自己要被融進他的身體裡。

鄭允浩用著有些顫抖的嗓音輕輕喊他的名字：昌珉，昌珉呀，我們昌珉。

如果被馴養，就要冒著流淚的危險。

沈昌珉將頭抵在鄭允浩的肩頭，摸了摸鄭允浩後腦還有些刺手的短髮。

他是只屬於我一個人的狐狸。沈昌珉想。

「我快回來了，再等一下下哦，哥。」他說。然後聽見鄭允浩帶著鼻音的輕笑，接著在他的眼睛上落下親吻。

鄭允浩說，東方神起的隊長有兩個，生氣的昌珉與不生氣的昌珉。

沈昌珉素來以乖巧有禮在演藝圈備受讚許，他恪守本分，認真對待自己的職業，面對前輩時禮數周到，碰上後輩也笑臉相迎，在同行裡幾乎是零差評的存在。

因此鄭允浩說出這話，或多或少帶著點炫耀之情，彷彿說著只有在他這裡，才能看見平日自律甚高的沈昌珉檯面下的小情緒小脾氣。

節目上的前輩聽見鄭允浩在軍隊裡看的書名，又好氣又好笑地說你就帶著一個娃而已，還要成為什麼真正的隊長呀。

鄭允浩在鏡頭前笑著不多做反駁，心裡想著的卻是正因為只有一個，所以才要更認真地守護，更小心翼翼地珍惜。

沈昌珉說，鄭允浩是他人生中最後的火花。

他看著鄭允浩年少成王，看著他君臨天下，看著他用生命去熱愛、去追求他的夢想，他這才發現，原來他和鄭允浩相識的時間，已經超過了他生命的一半長度。

而鄭允浩眼裡那為了舞台而閃耀的光芒，在他們一同走過了這麼多曲折迂迴的道路，竟絲毫沒有折損半分。

他自認是個淡漠寡情的人，卻在不知不覺裡把所有的執著與佔有欲都耗在了同一個人身上，跟著他那些見不得光的感情，全都留在了鄭允浩這裡。

鄭允浩是他中規中矩的人生裡最初也最後的火花。

下了節目後鄭允浩跟著沈昌珉回到他那現代感十足的家。

鄭允浩坐在吧台看著沈昌珉哼著小曲做飯，在他不知道的時候，用最溫柔的目光看著這個他從十幾歲帶到三十幾歲的孩子。

他知道沈昌珉那些不為人知的感情，就像沈昌珉知道他那些難以訴說的恐懼，他們的生活就像是冰與火般地截然不同，可對彼此而言又正好是最契合的存在，他們一起走過半生，他帶著他一路披荊斬棘，帶著他重返舞台，他們一起度過無數個難以入眠的夜晚，面對那些接踵而至的困難。他看著他上高中、進大學，再看著他退伍，看著沈昌珉從那個認生的稚嫩少年一步步成長到如今從容不迫的英俊青年。

「昌多。」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你和我一起成為了東方神起。」

鄭允浩看著退伍後頭髮尚未長長的沈昌珉轉過身，瞇起眼睛對他笑了笑。

一頭清爽的短髮襯得他的五官更加俊朗，他看著沈昌珉有些靦腆的笑容，彷彿看見當年他們初見時的青澀模樣，最終忍不住也跟著笑了起來。

end


End file.
